degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Dave Friendship
The friendship between Adam Torres and Dave Turner began in Season 11. Friendship History Overview Adam and Dave started off as rivals when they were both vying for the chance to host a Degrassi radio show geared towards the male population of Degrassi. Dave did not agree with Adam being given an opportunity to host a show for boys, as he was not born male. This led to animosity between him and Adam. After Dave learned about Adam's experiences as a young trans man, they were eventually able to put aside their differences, and work together as friends and co-hosts on Degrassi's radio show, "Mano-A-Mano.". The boys developed a close friendship, often confiding their life and relationship problems in each other, often resulting in the other asking vague yet relevant questions about the others situation on-air, and requesting feedback from their fans. They remained close until Adam's death in Season 13. Dave was seen at Adam's funeral, along with all of their mutual friends. Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Dave misses his radio show with Adam because he is at home sick with the sniffles so Adam dedicates a song to him at lunch. In Should've Said No (1), Adam is hosting Degrassi Radio: Mano A Mano with Dave, while taking about Dave's relationship with Alli. In''' U Don’t Know (1), in addition to his job at Degrassi Radio co-hosting a show with Adam, he is the host of Degrassi's prom fundraiser fashion show. After Dave and Adam interview Katie on their radio show Mano-A-Mano, Dave pushes Adam to start something with Katie since he is sure she was flirting with Adam. In '''U Don’t Know (2), as Adam's friend, Dave talks with him about Adam's chest problem and the once-supposed-relationship between Adam and Katie. Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Dave gets the idea from Adam that Alli wants to have sex, and goes over with condoms, causing a problem in the relationship. In Smash Into You (1), Adam and Dave, with the addition of Drew, are getting a lift from Dave. Adam and Drew are singing, whilst Dave is texting. Adam and Drew tell Dave to stop texting whilst driving, but he doesn't listen and he then almost runs into Alli. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Mano-A-Mano is mentioned on the announcements. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Adam and Dave, along with Drew, Alli, Jenna, and Clare are seen walking in to school and Adam asks the whole group if they want to see his scar again. In Closer To Free (2), Dave and Adam, along with K.C. and Connor are seen in the "Stuff Clare Says" video. In Sabotage (2), Dave talks to Adam about his relationship with Alli, saying that it isn't right if both people aren't putting each other first. He tells Adam that he doesn't want to break up, but wants to get their spark back like before. In Tonight, Tonight, Dave is giving Adam advice about Becky and Missy. They are both seen taking exams with each other. Season 13 In Young Forever, Dave attends Adam's funeral and goes back to the Torres house afterwards with Dallas, Imogen, Bianca, and Drew. He tries to lighten the mood, but as usual doesn't know what to say. Dave asks how everyone's summer was and if anything interesting happened. Drew bursts into tears and Dave calls himself stupid. Later, he attends Adam's memorial bonfire alone and sits in a chair during the video - looking sad and spaced out at the pictures and videos of him and his old friend. Rivalry History Season 11 In Cry Me A River (1), Dave and Adam compete for a chance to host the new Degrassi radio show. Sav gives the job to both of them since the audience likes them together. They name their new show Mano a Mano, and Dave and Adam become friends. While walking down the hall with Adam excited Dave leaves to go to the bathroom, Adam then follows him in. Dave is standing at the urinal and notices Adam watching his stance. Dave leaves mad at Adam. Now Dave is mad at Adam, and doesn't want to do the show with him, but he decides to stay after his dad tells him how proud he is. Dave and Adam are talking about show ideas, and Dave is still weired out by him, he then leaves to go to the restroom again. Adam follows again this time standing at the urinal, while Dave is washing his hand he notices Adams stand to pee device, and says "What is That." Adam tells him he doesn't have to stare and accidentally spills pee on Daves shoes. Dave leaves the restroom and tells Adam to stay away from him. During another radio taping, Dave suggest that they talk about girls, and goes on and asks should girls be able to use the boys bathroom. There you are trying to whiz and there's some tranny staring at your Junk. Sav cuts him off, Adam leaves, and Dave is left there. In Cry Me A River (2), the LGBT Club makes a petition to ban Dave from the radio. Dave goes to Sav Bhandari, and Sav tell him he's off the show due to all the controversy. Dave doesn't think its fair that Adam still gets to do it, and takes action by dressing up like a girl and using their bathroom. The girls kick Dave out, and Adam notices how he's dressed. Dave calls him a baby and tells him everyone know he's not a dude. Dave walks away shoving Adam. Adam pushes him down, and the two fight, until Simpson breaks them up. Dave is in Simpson's office with his dad and Simpson give him detention for six weeks. Dave and Adam are in detention and he says it's all his fault. Adam asks him how come everyone else can except him and he can't. Adam makes Dave think about what he did and tells him if it was himself in that situation. He later locks himself in the radio room, and goes on air without permission, and apologizes to Adam. The two of them get their show back, and they became really good friends. Trivia *They are/were both friends with Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, Connor DeLaurier, K.C. Guthrie, and Jenna Middleton. *They were initially rivals. *They both are disliked by Luke Baker. *They both were involved with Romeo and Jules. Adam as Stage Manager and Dave as Romeo. *They both had an interest in Fiona Coyne, but only Adam dated her. *They hosted Degrassi's first radio show, Mano-a-Mano. *Adam yelled at Dave for texting while driving in Smash Into You (1). However, he does the same thing in Cannonball, leading to his death. *In Closer to Free (2), they both imitated Clare for the "Stuff Clare Says" Twitter video. *Dave attended Adam's funeral. Quotes * Dave: "If Sadie asks, you and I have a date tonight." Adam: "I have absolutely nothing to wear." Gallery Captureoi.JPG Season-11-1.jpg adam-dave2.jpeg 625x417-degrassi-1107-dave-adam.jpg hhoijlk.jpg gjhkjlkj.jpg Adam dave.jpg Swerw3.jpg Shge3.jpg 40-1.jpg 09poip.jpg gfhfgj.jpg ghjftyt.png hhjkhjk.png qklerj.jpg ry546.jpg gfhfgj.jpg Alksjre.jpg Alksfoe.jpg Alkseo.jpg Alksdjf.jpg Ajsfljsl.jpg Ablkjsl.jpg 1-21ds.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg thCAJ14TIW.jpg untitled9090.png degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-5.jpg 00073.jpg ds11adamdave.jpg 394877 551084871568878 393293341 n.jpg 282924_551083378235694_546903119_n.jpg 12576_551083784902320_1629949439_n.jpg 163369_551083774902321_144479790_n.jpg 538033_551082508235781_765646762_n.jpg 734311_551082518235780_493952831_n.jpg Petition.PNG Adamsmad.PNG Cmr012.PNG Cmr013.PNG Tumblr loyzkz1sLj1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Degrassi-episode-1107-01.jpg Degrassi-episode-1107-02.jpg Degrassi-episode-1107-03.jpg Degrassi-episode-1107-04.jpg Degrassi-episode-1107-05.jpg Degrassi-episode-1107-06.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts